


Seasons Change and Foundations Crumble

by JoleneTheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background stories, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneTheMoon/pseuds/JoleneTheMoon
Summary: As each child grows, their innocence fades and their eyes open to the cruelty of their world. Who will they become and where did they begin?A look at some of the Naruto characters' childhoods. Each chapter/drabble will be for a different character. Some of these will be canon and some will be non-canon. Tags updated as work progresses.





	Seasons Change and Foundations Crumble

Naruto couldn’t quite remember when he had first met Hidemi, only that it must have happened while he was still staying at the orphanage as she had been the one to find his apartment for him.

Hidemi was beautiful and _so_ graceful. She was constantly giggling behind her long draping kimono sleeves at all of Naruto’s clumsy attempts at walking and running. He seemed unable to stay upright for long and practically tripped on thin air without noticing.

For years, Hidemi was the only one who spoke kindly to Naruto besides the Old Man Hokage. She helped him buy groceries and showed him how to pick out the least damaged fruits and vegetables from the discount bins at the one market he was allowed in.

She had been the one to teach him how to read and write, even if it had been using girly love poems. Naruto would sometimes help Hidemi comb her hair out of its stiff updo and had even learned how to restyle and place the sharp hair pins just _so_ in order to keep it up all day. Whenever Naruto would complain that this stuff was just for girls, Hidemi would just smile slyly at him and suggest that proper ninjas should know how to style hair for both genders as you never knew what kind of mission you’d be assigned on.

Naruto _loved_ Hidemi. She was the one who had hugged and soothed him after he’d been chased away from the playgrounds and other children yet again. She never seemed to tire of his mindless chatter and loud claims that he’d be Hokage one day, dattebayo!

Naruto even hoped that one day he’d be able to live with Hidemi and she might even adopt him! And then they could live happily ever after! She could be one of the princesses he protected on a future mission! Or she could be one of his chief advisors once he became Hokage! She’d be the best advisor ever!

And Hidemi had done her best to protect Naruto from the darker side of life. She knew what happened to orphans, especially the cute younger ones that didn’t have anyone to protect them. Hidemi had once been a ninja too, she knew how to use the shadows to move unseen and how to have hair pins that were both attractive and deadly. She knew Naruto was dead-set on being a ninja, and she did her best to encourage him and teach him small tricks that would help keep him alive as long as possible. Hidemi knew that orphans were the first to be on the battlefield and the last to be relieved from duty. She would keep Naruto alive as long as she could. Using whatever means possible.

Naruto was somewhat aware of what Hidemi was doing – sometimes avoiding certain alleys that she had just declared safe the day before, or steering him towards a new laundromat just a few more blocks away from his apartment than the last one. He knew she was protective, and he allowed her the little things because he knew one day, _he’d_ protect _her_ from the big things. The scary things. The kind of things that followed him home sometimes and threw bottles at him and yelled that he was a demon. Naruto would always protect Hidemi from that.

Then, just one week before he attempted the Academy ‘s graduation exam again (this time he’d get it, dattebayo!), that mean bastard Sasuke from class ran into Naruto while Hidemi was walking him back from the marketplace.

“Hn. Dobe. Why are you with that _whore_?”

Hidemi’s face paled beneath her white face paint, and her fist clenched down on Naruto’s smaller hand. Naruto glanced up at her and then turned to glare at Sasuke.

“If you ever call her or anyone else that again, I’ll **kill** you. Dattebayo.” His voice had darkened to a deep rumbled growl by the end and anyone looking at him in that moment would recognize just why the civilians called him _demon_.

Sasuke just grunted and spit on the ground in front of Naruto before turning to leave. Naruto flipped him off before beginning to hustle Hidemi down another street.

“Don’t worry about him, Hidemi-nee! He’s just another asshole like all the rest! They’ll see one day! I’ll be Hokage and you’ll be my advisor, see? And I bet you’ll be the best advisor ever! That way Konoha will have to see us! And no one will ever call you that or anything else again.”

 

For you see, no one who’d seen Naruto’s Sexy no Jutsu had ever asked _why_ he had developed such a “perverted” trick. Or _how_ he knew what a naked woman looked like in such detail. Or _how_ he knew that it would distract men – especially certain types of men. No one had ever cared to look underneath the underneath.

Naruto’s apartment was located one block inside Konoha’s red light district or Ichimomo neighborhood. Hidemi was one of the women who worked within the Miyoha House, and she wasn’t the most favored courtesan, but she was high enough in the rankings to afford taking time out for Naruto.

But he’d known what kind of work she’d done ever since he’d complained about the rent increasing on his apartment just after his sixth birthday and she’d said she’d handle it. Naruto had spotted her and his nasty landlord Shusendo rutting like animals in his office. A day later, Shusendo had told Naruto his rent increase had just been a clerical error and to simply continue paying as before.

And if one looked deep enough, they would know that Hidemi had once been a ninja. She had specialized in espionage and hiding herself in plain sight. Hidemi might have had weak taijutsu and ninjustu, but she hadn’t ever needed a genjutsu or henge, and her ability to shift her personality and looks without chakra had made her one of the best as she was unable to be identified by sensor nin. She’d only been a Chῡnin for just over a year before a seduction mission had gone terribly wrong. Hidemi had managed to drag herself home to Konoha but she’d never be sent on a mission again. The enemy had discovered her and held her for three months before Hidemi’d managed to escape. But she’d never be able to carry a child and the scarring all over her body had made her unable to successfully complete an espionage mission again. The council had announced her medically disabled and tossed her from the Corps.

She’d always wanted a child, and after three years at Miyoha she’d run into Naruto on a trip to the salon. After seeing the boy crying behind a dumpster, Hidemi had been lost. She would do anything she could to help this little boy who life had treated so unkindly.

So Naruto had developed the Sexy no Jutsu after seeing how disgusting and weak men could be at the sight of a naked woman. He figured it would work as a distraction technique and prank all in one! Plus, if anyone ever tried to take Hidemi against her will while Naruto was around – he would just transform and distract them until she was safe.

He simply added another reason to the list of why he needed to become Hokage. One of his hidden reasons. He would make sure that no one would ever hurt Hidemi ever again. Or they’d regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental work for me. I'm going to follow my drabble-creating heart and am going to attempt to add to this at least weekly if not more often. I'm going to utilize some one-word writing prompts and try to kick myself into gear.
> 
> Each of these drabbles have been written in one sitting. When the muse runs out - so does the chapter, so if any of the endings are jarring, that would be why.
> 
> The stories will most likely stand apart from each other but may intertwine in minor ways as they will all exist within the same universe. There won't really be an overarching plot or anything though, so don't count on any of this building up to an amazing climax or anything :)
> 
> Rating is mostly for language and it may include gore/violence down the line - there shouldn't be any explicit sex just the kind of things hinted at in this story, vague allusions and the like. Don't expect this to be too fluffy - I am planning on showcasing the darker sides of ninja reality for these kids and for a world that uses child soldiers and just glosses over the whole thing.
> 
> I think that's about it... Enjoy!


End file.
